In conventional base elements, the mounting holes are provided in a hole design which is contingent on the installation situation. The mounting holes are correspondingly positioned relative to one another in such a way that they are arranged at the desired mounting position in the installation situation of the base element. During construction, identical components are sometimes fitted at different installation positions and also in different installation situations. In this case, it can be necessary to provide mounting holes in a different arrangement, in order to fasten the base element together with the component. Although there is the possibility of providing a plurality of mounting holes for possible variants, of which only one selection of mounting holes is used in a specific installation situation, a plurality of mounting holes provided on the base element increases the risk of faulty assembly. The assembly is also over-complicated and prolonged due to the necessity of selecting the correct mounting hole in each case.